TMI
by Diva-esque
Summary: Gon is just too innocent to get sexuality. Implied LeorioKurapica.
1. TMI

**TMI**

by: aishuu

* * *

"Can I watch?"

The question was said with such innocence that if it had been anyone _but_ Gon asking it, Leorio would have known they were faking. Since it _was_ Gon, there was nothing but genuine curiosity.

"Um, well, um..." Leorio was at loss for words. He knew that he should deny permission, but Gon was fifteen now, and every boy needed a proper education. _Huntress_ didn't even qualify as soft porn, so it shouldn't be that bad. But if Kurapica ever found out, Leorio's blood would be used as grease for those chains...

"Go get the popcorn," another voice said, and Killua chortled in that evil fashion he used when he was misbehaving and knew it. The brat was already a pervert, but he shouldn't be so delighted at the opportunity to corrupt his naive friend. It was rather scary that one of the deadliest people Leorio knew acted like a little boy with candy when offered an adult film.

Fifteen minutes later, the three were ensconced into the comfortably overstuffed sofa in Leorio's tiny apartment, munching on over-buttered popcorn. Five minutes in, Killua was hooting and giggling madly, and Leorio's face turned scarlet. Apparently the movie ratings were a bit off, because two actresses were currently onscreen completely naked, rolling across a restaurant table. Their hands were doing some rather interesting things. Out of the side of his eye, he turned to see Gon's expression. The teenager was watching with a slightly curious expression on his face.

Great, just great, Leorio thought. He was so dead when Kurapica got ahold of him.

Gon ate a couple of pieces of popcorn before tilting his head curiously. "You know, that kind of looks like what Leorio and Kurapica were doing last weekend... remember, Killua?"

Killua choked, before he began to inch away from Leorio. "Um, well, kinda... remember you promised not to tell either of them you'd been watching?"

"Watching what?" an unexpected voice asked from the doorway. Kurapica, dressed in his habitual Kurata tabard, looked a bit tired. His eyes fell on the screen and he twitched in disapproval.

Gon ignored Leorio's hiss to be quiet. "You and Leorio were rolling around naked on a bed last week," he said. "Is rolling around naked fun?"

Kurapica's face turned into a study of crimson that rivaled his famous eyes before his jaw firmed and he glared at Leorio. Gon finally seemed to get a clue, and babbled something about a job he'd forgotten. Killua nodded frantically and started to rise.

"Oh, no," Leorio said as he managed to snag their wrists before they could make a clean break. "We're in this together."

He was going to die, but at least he'd take them with him. 


	2. The Sex Talk

**The Sex Talk**

_by aishuu_

Note: For the sequels meme, therhoda asked for a sequel to TMI.

* * *

Gon usually healed pretty quickly, but that didn't mean he didn't resent the numerous abrasions Killua and Leorio had caused Kurapika to inflict on him. Gon was a good-natured boy, but he also had a well-developed sense of fairness. He didn't get why Kurapica was so angry, but had the sneaking suspicion that it was somehow Killua's fault.

After leaving – through a door he hastily created in the wall to avoid further evidence of Kurapica's wrath - he dragged Killua back to the apartment they were sharing, feeling extremely sulky. He might have been in a better mood if Kurapica had landed a couple of hits on Killua, too, but Killua had managed to avoid injury.

So. Not. Fair.

Killua was snickering a bit as he rummaged through their refrigerator for a snack, looking for something chocolaty. Of course, he'd already eaten everything with cocoa in it, so he had to settle for some of Gon's favorite snacks. Gon was okay with that; at least it was healthier than what Killua usually ate. And there was chocolate milk, so Killua wouldn't go through withdrawal.

"Why was Kurapika so angry?" he asked, still not comprehending what had caused the usually level-headed Kurata to flip out. "The film wasn't that good."

Gon didn't have high opinions of porn. It looked like wrestling matches that ended with a double K.O. - the results were a foregone conclusion. It was really terribly predictable.

Killua gave him a pitying look. "I guess it's time for you to learn about it. What do you know about sex?"

"Sex is used to make babies," Gon said simply. He'd seen numerous animals in the forests engaging in such activities, and that usually meant offspring would appear months later.

"And it's also supposed to be a lot of fun. But Kurapika is the kind of person who is embarrassed to talk about it, so he wasn't happy to find out we'd seen him and Leorio together."

"I don't get it," Gon said. "_Huntress_ was about two girls, and Kurapica and Leorio are both guys. How can they have sex?"

Killua choked on his chocolate milk as Gon stared at him trustingly, waiting for an explanation.


End file.
